


Freaky Friday

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @wayward-mirage I have an interesting fic idea and you were the first person I thought of to request it from. What if in season 11 when Lucifer entered Cas, Cas was pushed into Nick? Like a body swap. And the reader is in an established relationship with Cas and has to help rescue Nick!Cas from the cage and then deal with all the confusion from the body swap?





	Freaky Friday

_Cas had been acting different lately. It was breaking your heart- he didn’t look at you like he used to. He didn’t hold you at night. Nothing about your relationship was the same. Finally, you decided to confront him about it._

_Walking into the library, you looked at him. “Cas, can I talk to you?” You asked quietly._

_“I’m a little busy trying to save the world at the moment. Can it wait?” He asked._

_Dean raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sam for a minute. “Dude. Go talk to your girlfriend.” He told Cas. At first he hated his baby sister dating Cas, but he’d warmed up to it. The last thing he wanted was you getting hurt._

_Sighing, Cas got up and followed you to your room. “Yes?”_

_You crossed your arms over your chest and watched him. “Do you still love me?” You asked quietly._

_“What?”_

_“Do you still love me?” You asked, tearing up. “We’ve been together two years, and suddenly one day…nothing. You won’t hold my hand. You won’t kiss me. Nothing!”_

_Cas looked uncomfortable. “I wasn’t aware I was supposed to.” He told you, making you stare at him in shock._

* * *

_Pacing, you had your hand on your forehead. “Let me get this straight. A month ago, when I threw Cas out of my room, I wasn’t throwing out Cas. I was throwing out Lucifer?!” You took a deep breath. “Where’s….” You looked at your brothers. “Where’s Cas?”_

_They looked at each other, but it was Dean that got up and walked towards you. “We aren’t sure.” He said gently, pulling you to him as you broke down. “Come on, sweetheart.” He sighed._

* * *

Finally, you had answers. Jimmy was now Lucifer’s vessel, and Nick was now Cas’s. Which meant that Cas was now in the cage. In Hell. It was up to you, Sam, and Dean, to save him. Or you’d risk losing him forever. The thought killed you.

They were in the library making a plan, but you were sitting in your shower as the water rained down on you. Your knees were to your chest, your arms around them, your forehead on your knees. The water was starting to cool, but it felt good. Your mind was going a million miles an hour.

Would Cas be mad? Mad that you hadn’t realized it wasn’t 

him, and had tried to kiss him, to hold his hand, to get him in your bed? Your eyes were squeezed shut as you cried, thinking back to your first kiss.

* * *

_You and Cas were walking down the sidewalk after he went with you to get the boys their Christmas gifts. It was snowing, as you were in New York on a hunt. His fingers were laced with yours as the two of you laughed and chatted about anything and everything. You weren’t ‘together’ at that moment, but holding his hand just felt right._

_“Y/N, while I am well aware of Dean’s aversion to us, I must say that I’d like to be able to call you my girlfriend.” He said nervously._

_Smiling up at him, you nodded. “I would like that, too.”_

_There was a few more minutes of silence when the two of you found yourselves under some mistletoe. “I believe it’s tradition that I must kiss you now.” He thought aloud before leaning down and kissing you gently._

* * *

Staring at your brothers, you thought they were insane. “I have to not only work with that crazy bitch _Rowena_, I have to rescue Cas from the cage.” You were sitting on the couch, your head on the back of it.

“Sorry, sis…” Dean sighed. “We don’t want to send Sam because well, he’s spent _way _too much time in that cage as it is.”

You waved him off. “I already agreed. Stop talking.” You put your arm over your face. “Remind me to kick Lucifer in the nuts when he’s back in his own body.” You muttered.

Sam looked at you funny, but opted not to ask. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to know that answer.

* * *

_“I love you, Y/N.” Cas smiled at you, cupping your cheek._

_You grinned, your hand on his bicep. “I love you, too, Cas. For always.” You said quietly._

_Cas’s lips met yours again, your bodies still pressed close together, covered by only your thin sheet._

_“Hey sis, have you se–OH GOD.” Dean groaned, turning around. “Dude, you have a damn lock on the door!” He shuddered. “I didn’t need to know that my little sister was sleeping with my best friend.”_

_“But, we aren’t sleeping together, Dean. I do not sleep.” He pointed out, making you bite your lip, chuckling. “We were simply having sexua–” You put your hand over his mouth, your face turning red from trying not to laugh so hard._

_Dean walked out, slamming the door. “SAMMY. I NEED EYE BLEACH. AND EAR BLEACH!” You heard as he walked away.  
_

* * *

Walking through the halls of hell, you wanted nothing more than to wake up, and have this all be one horrible nightmare. Cas would be holding you, telling you that it’s fine. He’d kiss you gently, and run his fingers through your hair as you drifted back to sleep in his arms. And this would be forgotten in time.

But, you were a Winchester, and life wasn’t that kind to you. Swallowing, you followed Rowena and Crowley towards the cage. It had taken some serious bargaining to get them to agree to help. You’d think about that later, however. At the moment, you just wanted Cas.

As soon as you saw the cage, you rushed to it. “Cas!” You looked so broken and sad, and he looked no better.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” If you had thought it was weird speaking to Cas’s body, but it being Lucifer…it was even weird speaking to Lucifer’s body, but it being Cas.

“It’s a jail break.” You chuckled slightly. “We’re bringing you home.”

He smiled slightly. “You went through all this for me?”

You nodded. “Of course I did.”

* * *

_“Where are we going?” You laughed, your hands in Cas’s. You had a blindfold on, and you had heard the flapping of wings a few times, so you knew he was trying to mess with you._

_You heard him chuckle. “We’re almost there.” He assured you, his voice smooth, and loving. He finally stopped and moved so he was behind you. The blindfold was removed and you blinked, getting used to the light. You were back in the bunker, but the library was decorated. “Happy Anniversary, Y/N.” He whispered in your ear._

_Turning, you pulled him into a kiss. “You went through all this trouble? Why?”_

_“Because I love you.”_

* * *

Back at the bunker, you had Lucifer/Jimmy in a circle of holy oil, with the wards on the floor in it, and surrounding it. Cas/Nick was sitting in a chair. The two of them kept eye contact, and there was a thick tension in the air.

Sighing, you ran a hand through your hair. “This is about to get really interesting.” You muttered.


End file.
